Gold Turns to Crimson
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to Behind Those Crimson Eyes. Alec falls in love with Renesmee, but will Edward and Bella allow it? What about Jacob? And what will happen to Chelsea? Valera? So many questions.
1. Chapter 1

Alec relaxed in his new throne, dismissing the guards swiftly, keeping behind only Chelsea. He sent Felix to go get the Cullens and tell them they could leave.

The guards originally stationed to protect the wives were now the ones executing them. A few of the guards, including Corin and Michael, a lesser guard, were also executed, due to their unwavering loyalty, despite Chelsea's messing around with their bonds.

* * *

The Cullen Clan found themselves in front of Alec, Jane, and Marcus only a few seconds later, trying to make sense of what the hell just happened.

"There has been a slight change in rulers while you were upstairs." Marcus tells them, smiling for the first time in a whole millennia, although this smile was more sadistic. He'd finally gotten revenge on his wife's killer.

Alec and Jane both smiled at them, Alec's more grateful. Jane's looked… Rueful? Alec wasn't sure. It was hard to tell with her.

Alec found Renesmee's thin, lithe body pushed slightly behind the rest of the rest of her coven. She stood at 5 feet 2 inches, not much taller than himself. Her mesmerizing coffee eyes, her beautiful bronze ringlets falling long to her chest.

The physically eleven year old found himself scanning the girl, who looked physically 16. No, not scanning. _Checking her out._ He didn't know why she was so fascinating to him. Jane and Alec had long accepted the fact they were doomed to never fall in love. Eleven year olds couldn't fall in love.

He scoffed at the eleven year olds of the generation young Renesmee and her mother had been a part of. They called_ that_ love? The need to argue and break up every day of every week? Not really caring where the other was ever? Not feeling pain when the other wasn't near? No urge to protect even when they are in a safe situation? If that was love, then what was Edward and Bella's relationship? What was that? Was that the feeling of being mortal enemies?

The centuries-old vampire was confused by humans, needless to say.

"Actually, on second thought…"

"No." Edward growled, reading the young vampire's mind.

Alec humphed. "Very well, but I believe it is her choice in the end. Not yours."

"She already _has_ a mate. " Edward hissed. It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. Alec smirked, noticing.

* * *

A few days later, Afton found Chelsea, letting out tearless sobs, her slender fingers shaking as a human in withdrawal of their addiction would.

He pulled her body in towards his, holding her, trying to calm her down, but it was not his name she moaned out. Not him she wanted.

"Corin!" She screeched.


	2. Chapter 2

Afton wondered _exactly what_ might have been going through his hysterical wife's mind as she screamed out Corin's name.

"Chelsea, you okay?"

"You shouldn't have killed her." She said panting.

"We had to."

"No, Afton. You don't get it. Aro had her use her power on me. Which is why we ended up back here the time we tried to leave. "

Corin's power was to make you feel content. After a while, it gave you drug-like symptoms. It was scary to Afton.

"Dammit!" He screamed. "This is just great. You know what? I'll distract you."

"How are you going to—" His lips cut her off.

* * *

Jane sat on her new throne, bored. Nothing eventful seemed to happen when you were a leader. Perhaps that was why Caius adored Corin ohsomuch.

* * *

Alec laid on a bed he was obviously _not _using for any real purpose except for a lounging area. Perhaps he should have kept Corin alive. It would be nice to not be so obsessive over Renesmee Carlie Cullen. The Cullens would never let him have her anyways. Besides, did she not already have a mate? Edward said so himself.

But wait. Edward hadn't looked very confident. Perhaps he could still get her. Alec grinned like a Cheshire cat. He needed to have her.

No. Matter. What.


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee had to run. Why was she cursed with such a horrible life? Where was Volterra again? She had to find it. Right now she was lost in Rome.

The imprint Jacob had on her had dissipated several years before. It had made her feel like she _had_ loved him. Now, she didn't.

Her father had a theory.

Imprints, as Sam had said, were in fact a way for wolves to reproduce. It sickened her, knowing that Jacob loved her so that he could have puppies with her.

It revolted her that she could have had a life with the mongrel, who not only was a pedowolf for imprinting on a _newborn_, but the daughter of his _lover._

It upset her that he called her family leeches and bloodsuckers because they sucked blood. Did she not do the same thing? She was his imprint. He wasn't supposed to abuse her like that.

It wounded her that her mother wanted her to stay here and deal with that monster just because she couldn't let her baby grow up.

It saddened her that she, just like Leah, could not have children. Why did she have to stop aging, and get stuck in this moment in time? Why couldn't she just be human?

She dreaded being the child of Edward and Bella.

She hated how she'd been manipulated into drinking ANIMALS all those years. Now that she could think clearly, without a foolish imprint or her own naivety getting in the way, she realized why she was always asked to hunt with Jacob when she was younger. Because she would never refuse him, and if she did, she would feel hurt about it, and agree because she couldn't stand the look on his face.

That's how imprinting worked after all. The wolf got everything, and the imprintee got nothing in return. Not even a choice about who to love. The Fates were cruel that way. She was just glad she got out of it. Not being able to have children is a good thing then.

She pitied Leah, the girl hurt by this imprinting. By her own cousin, nonetheless. How Emily could do that to her she would never know.

Maybe that was why she was glad she had the vampire gene. She only had to deal with Jacob for seven long years and a half. She only had to deal with the possibility of vampire-wolf freaks running around with names like Sarah-Bell Billward and Jacob Jr. for the few years between puberty and the end of her growth . For three years she's been free of Jacob Black, except for his excessive pleading.

Besides, she'd heard the stories. Vampire mates were different. Siobhan and Liam. Rosalie and Emmett., for example. Neither couple is like imprinting.

She could tell when she'd met Alec, he was hers. She needed to go. She had to escape…

* * *

**Please review. I want to know how good this sequel is. I'm trying as hard as I can to write it in the style of BTCE. **


	4. Chapter 4

Alec walked through Rome, enjoying the overcast weather that particular day. He hadn't seen young Renesmee in three years. He wanted to; he just knew he could not leave Volterra unless something bad has happened. Like, for instance, someone breaking his precious laws.

Sometimes, he wished he hadn't had Aro and Caius killed so he could overthrow them. He really didn't like being cooped up in the castle more than he usually had been.

Alec caught sight of an exquisite bronze-haired girl scanning the outside world curiously. He recognized her, from the castle 3 years before. He had wanted her so badly, it hurt. It took all he had not to go after her.

"Renesmee." He whispered, low enough that her dhampyr ears could pick it up, but no one else could, unless they to, were a "creature of the night."

Not like they ever really were that. They could go outside in the sun, just most chose not to, because of him and his coven. There have been a few instances. Like for instance, crazy, insane, and/or suicidal vampires, or perhaps newborns, though even the latter is rare.

"Alec," she muttered back. He smiled timidly. She remembered him. He wondered if she remembered the abused state he was in when they first officially met. If she did, she did not show it.

She runs to him, not fast enough to give her unwanted attention from the humans, but fast enough that he finds her lithe teenage body in his arms in only a matter of seconds.

Her body, physically 16, was much taller than his perpetually 11-year-old one, coming in at 5'5'', whereas he was barely 5 feet tall, maybe not even that tall.

"I'm so glad I found you, Alec!"

The humans would assume he was lost and she was his sister, maybe even his babysitter. She was clever; he had to give her that. He wondered if she was, in fact, looking for him.

He cursed himself for being stupid. Of course she was! She was in Italy. What else would she be doing?

"Renesmee? What are you doing?" He muttered, low enough only she could hear.

"Looking for you. The stupid wolf that imprinted on me is in love with me, and the imprint is broken now, due to the fact I am infertile. I feel nothing for him. I—I love you."

Elation sweeps over Alec.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec helped her inside the castle. She looked around it. It gave up a nice festive feeling to it. It was pleasant. It was nicer than Renesmee remembered it being the first time she saw it.

Jane approached them, her black shoes touching the floor as she walked soundlessly. He and her brother greeted each other.

Renesmee was not sure what to make of the girl with the short brown hair. She only met her twice, the first time under unfortunate circumstances. She bore her no harsh feelings though, despite the stories she'd heard of her being "A sadistic creep." And "A witch." Most of the stories were told to her by the Romanians, so she was not sure how much of that was truly the girl's true personality.

Chelsea looked much worse than she had the last time she had seen her. She looked insane, as if she was a human going through withdrawal. Renesmee barely recognized her. Shocking, because she was unaging, unchanging.

The only thing keeping her from collapsing is Afton's arm around her waist. She looked pitiful. Valera walked up to them to see what was going on. She smiled at Nessie, remorsefully.

Demetri and Felix stood behind them, both waiting patiently.

"Hello, bambina." Felix said, looking at Renesmee.

"Bambina?" Renesmee and Alec questioned at the same time.

"Just look at those eyes. She does look like Bambi." Valera squealed. Since finding a mate, a vampire named Darren, she'd been less angsty.

That was not the case for the rest of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella walked up the stairs leading to Renesmee's room, Edward trailing her. There wasn't a strong enough scent in the living room to indicate that Renesmee had even came out of her room for the entire weekend. In fact, the house seemed eerily quiet to the Cullen family's sensitive ears. Carlisle had told them to leave the girl alone. Esme agreed with him. Jasper had told them what the half-vampire was feeling, and they both felt a bit guilty.

Sure, it wasn't their fault, it was Jacob's, but they felt horrible that they hadn't noticed Renesmee's indifference to Jacob. They had just assumed that she'd returned the love he had given her.

Bella had blocked the child from Edward the moment she'd turned eight. She'd decided that Renesmee was full-grown and Edward shouldn't have access to the thoughts of an adult. She claimed it was supposed to make up for Edward's constant violation of her mental privacy throughout the short time the girl had spent as a teenager, but perhaps they would have realized that it was bothering their child before they had if she hadn't. Just in the case the imprint did break as Renesmee got older, Edward and Carlisle had come up with theories for if the aforementioned had happened, or if it didn't. The latter didn't matter anymore.

As the parents of the brooding teenager walked into her room, the brown-haired mother fell to her knees as she realized what was going on and why the heartbeat of the girl, who they had left all alone for three days, hoping that it was enough time for the bronze-haired girl to cool off, had not been heard.

Renesmee. Was. Gone.


End file.
